If a Raindrop Can Fall and Make The Flowers Bloom Why Can't I Have You
by jessmcupcake
Summary: CJ and Danny reconnect.


CJ jerked awake and glanced over at the alarm clock on her night stand.

"3:15 a.m on a Friday! What the hell!" This was the third time this week she had the same dream that caused her wake up with tears streaming down her cheeks. It had been almost 2 years since he left, but the wounds on her heart were just as fresh as the day she received them. Her dreams were vivid and they refused to let her forget. The stinging she felt as her eyes began to well up with tears, the lump in her throat that formed as she tried to hold them back, but what hurt the most was the pain she saw in his eyes as she told him they could no longer see each other. She knew they had to do this for the good of the country. A relationship between the Press Secretary and a White House Correspondent was forbidden and they both knew it. Lord knows they heard it enough times. They both knew just being friends was not going to work. The way he looked at her with love filled eyes, the way his soft voice spoke into her very soul, the sweet smell of his cologne that filled her nose as they passed each other in the hallway. The sexual tension between them was sure to cloud their better judgment at some point and they could not let that happen. Both of their careers would be at stake and that was something neither of them were willing to risk. So why do these reoccurring dreams break her into a million pieces? Because deep down inside she knows Danny Concannon was the man she was destined to spend the rest of her life with. On that very day, 2 years ago, he said 3 words that would forever leave scars on both of their hearts. "CJ I'm leaving." No questions were asked only a simple goodbye glance was shared as he walked out the door and out of her life for good.

In less than a month she would be relieved of her duties as press secretary and she would have to begin a new life, a life she had no idea how to lead.

She sat there on the edge of her bed looking out the window. It was dark and the city was quiet but one question kept going through her mind as the tears began to make a reappearance.

What if?...What if he still cared?... What if he was lying awake at 3 a.m thinking about her too?... Before she knew it she had grabbed her phone off the nightstand and dialed his number. She heard 3 rings and then..

"If it's Friday night I'm at the ball game and first thing Saturday if it don't rain. If you've got something to sell you're wasting your time, i'm not buying. If it's anybody else wait for the tone you know what to do. I will call you back when I get home on Saturday afternoon. . . And P.S. if this is CJ…. I still love you."

She slowly stood and the phone fell to the floor as the dam busted and the tears began to flow. How long had that message been on his answering machine? Had he hung on to the hope that one day she might call?

She called back again and left a message…

"Ummm. This is CJ….please give me a call back…...And Daniel...I still love you too."

She was a nervous wreck at work the next day. She gave her press briefing and quickly staggered back to her office and closed the door. That phone call was the only thing on her mind.. His words ran over and over through her brain. That night he would return her call, but would he say what she wanted to hear? Did he really still love her? Had he already moved on with his life? Was she too late?

"Focus CJ!" She forced herself to remember where she was. She still had work to do.

A few hours later her assistant Carol poked her head in the door, "I'm about to take off. Do you need anything else boss?"

"No I'm good Carol. Thank you. I'm about to leave as well."...

Standing at the door to her apartment, CJ rummaged through her purse looking for her keys. All of a sudden, she could hear the phone ringing on the other side. She panicked and dumped the contents of her purse onto the sidewalk and quickly found the key and unlocked the door. She busted through, jumping over the couch and grabbing the phone right before the answering machine picked up.

"Hello!" She exclaimed breathing heavily.

"Uhh CJ? Are you ok?"

"Danny! Yes! Sorry I…." She instantly lost her train of thought when she realized who she was talking to. A wave of dizziness surged through her body.

"How are you Claudia Jean?" His voice was soft and sincere.

"Im fine.. How are you?"

"Good….Good." An awkward silence settled in the air. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity just listening to each other breathe. All of a sudden CJ spoke.

"Danny I…."

"CJ please don't." He cut her off. "Please don't say anything unless you mean it. I have waited years for this moment and I can't bare to go through all that hurt again."

"Danny I love you. I always have and I always will. I promise you I'm ready. I'm ready for something real. My job is done and I'm not sure what to do with my life. But the one thing I am sure of is that I want to spend the rest of it with you."

"Kay good because I only bought a one way ticket…" Seconds later there was a knock at CJ's door. She sat the phone down and wiped away the tears. She jerked open the door, not even bothering to check to see who it was. Danny rushed through taking her into his arms, enveloping her in a mind numbing kiss. He pulled back slowly. "God have I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you." CJ said running her hands down his chest.

"Also ummm what's with all the junk on the ground at your door?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Um I had a bit of a struggle getting to the phone before I missed you." She blushed.

"Look Danny. I know we have a lot of things to talk about and I can assure you that…" He cut her off with another kiss.

"We don't have to talk about this tonight and CJ. But me too." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. He gently sat her down on the bed and resumed their kiss. Clothes were shed fast, the passion radiating between them as tears streamed down both of their faces. He gently slid inside her. They matched each other's rhythm instantly. Neither one of them could control the tidal wave of emotions that took over their bodies, with every thrust they became more and more connected. They were made for each other and they had a love that not even time could tear apart. No words had to be said, the look in their eyes said it all. They both came simultaneously. Danny held her close and she lost control of her body.

Afterwards they just laid there with their naked bodies intertwined. She had never looked more beautiful than she did at that very moment. Danny gently rubbed her arm as she ran her fingers through his chest hair.

"So how long did it take you to come up with that answering machine message?" CJ giggled.

"Well I'll have you know I can spit a few rhymes here and there. I happen to be one of Washington's top journalist." He chuckled kissing the top of her head.

"I always knew one day you would hear it." He tilted her head up by her chin, so he could gaze into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I love you Daniel Concannon."

"I love you Claudia Jean."


End file.
